Shy Smile
by Kadeana
Summary: Short story: A tono realizes a shy smile is the most dangerous weapon against a man who does not wish for a significant other. TakeruXKotoha


**Disclaimer: **Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and the characters within the series, is the property of Toei Company. I do not own it and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

Shy Smile

By: Kadeana

* * *

She had always been there, ever eager to serve his—her tono-sama's—every need and to follow every one of his commands without question. She did so with a shy, enchanting smile that was so breathtaking she caused many to fall victim to her innocent whims.

She was the type that made him somehow forget that she was the one that was supposed to be protecting him—in the more pressing matter of protecting her from anyone or anything.

She was the type that demanded he be a better tono just by that smile.

A girl like that was endearing so he could never see her as a threat to himself.

Then she left to go home.

The seasons came and went and then she was to return to his mansion after a long absence.

He waited patiently for the young girl with the enchanting smile to make her appearance . . . but she never arrived. In her place was a young woman who invaded his domain with her own version of that shy, enchanting smile.

This woman never once looked to Mako or anyone else to be her pillar of strength. She actually became that unwavering pillar for everyone else.

Ryuunosuke was dealing with the loss of his otosan and was not coping well. She was there for him with her flute as he practiced dances that he once practiced with his otosan and it comforted him.

Mako was away from her young daughter for the first time and the separation was particular hard for her. The woman helped her through this separation, reversing the roles that they once played for each other and soon Mako overcame her depression.

Chiaki was in a foul mood because his band dropped him as a member when he disappeared on them—to return to the mansion. He was a lot less of a cantankerous kuma in her calming presence—thank Kami-sama. She was for Chiaki, what Genta was for him.

Genta was disappointed that his sushi stand still wasn't popular in Japan compared to Paris, France—where he had made his home. She became his sushi girl—holding a artistic sign Mako had designed—urging people to eat at Gold Sushi. Neither the plain sushi, nor the sign was the reason why Genta started selling more sushi. It was because of the enchanting creature behind the sign.

As for himself, he reverted back into his old ways of dealing with her: neglecting to remember who was the precious one and who wasn't.

His heart pounding every time he was alone with her . . . was a disturbing development that he could not control even if he tried. He selfishly wanted her to be his, alone, and as his retainer she was . . . just not in the way that he wanted—which was, also, a disturbing development.

What shattered his defenses the most was the realization that she felt the same way about him and all it took for her to breach his fortress of solitude, was for her to just say the words . . . or to reach out her hand to him.

In the beginning he never would have anticipated that the one who was the real threat to his solitary existence, would be the one with that enchanting, shy smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I didn't take the time to edit this like I should have. This has been sitting in my tablet for weeks now and I decided to finally type it and post it.

Mako does not trust her husband to cook those "fantastic" meals that she cooked for her toddler and she misses the little spitfire. Ryuu will get over this hurt and it helps that he is among friends like the other Shinkengers. Chiaki will just start another band, who will probably oust him again when he has to leave. Although, the results of the great war saves him from this threat. Genta is determined for his Sushi to be popular everywhere.

Tono-sama will soon fall victim to the innocent whims of Kotoha and there will soon be a lady of the mansion.

I feel bad for not including Kaoru but she plays a part in the other story I am writing.


End file.
